Beca Hetalia
by Parkangel
Summary: La World Academy tiene un singular edificio apartado del resto de la academia donde residen solamente aquello que han sido seleccionados por la beca Hetalia. Mientras en el mundo estudiantil piensan en lo perfectos que son y en la buena influencia que son... en la realidad el edificio Hetalia es casi como una casa de locos... en la cual hay desde fachas, a terroristas, cotillas...
1. Chapter 1

El día todavía era algo cálido a pesar de que el verano se había ido dejándoles un horrible septiembre por delante. Si no fuese por las clases que ya comenzaban la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor no estaría tan deprimida. Algunos tenían sonrisas en sus caras, nuevo año, nueva vida, nuevo lugar… Bueno, lo mismo que siempre se hace y se piensa. En su caso no podía estar más contenta, su hermana pequeña estaba tan decaída en moral que ni si quiera hablaba con nadie, solo se hundía más y más en su miseria. No es muy bueno alegrarse por ver así a un familiar, pero su caso era claramente comprensible.

Mai Yae Xeng no tenía una hermana, tenía un monstruo.

Arrastró sus maletas hasta la entrada donde una acumulación de pertenencias de demás estudiantes impedía ver el decorado de la recepción. Dejó sus maletas con el nombre puesto como hacían todos los demás y esperó a que su hermana se arrastrase como un gusano e hiciese lo mismo que ella. Bueno, a diferencia de que cuando tiró sus maletas a un lado su hermana trató de hundirse y esconderse.

Mai suspiró cansada, que ambas fueran al mismo internado no iba a significar que cuidaría de ella. Más bien no la quería cerca para nada, temía por su vida cuando su hermana estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Comenzó a ir hacía donde una profesora decía que fuésemos. Antes de entrar al salón de actos miró hacia atrás y vio como un chico alto y rubio comenzaba a reprenderla.

La huraña hermana pequeña le sacó la lengua. Mai suspiró de nuevo, entraría en la sala antes de que cualquiera pudiese pensar que estaban relacionadas entre sí. Oyó un quejido pero no tuvo el valor para girarse a ver qué había pasado. Se sentó en una silla y miró al director.

Al poco tiempo el chico rubio entró en la sala con su hermana. Le estaba tirando de las orejas. Mai los miró con la boca abierta, NADIE, nadie hasta ahora había sido capaz de hacerla parar. Era un "espíritu libre". Ese internado comenzaba a agradarle.

-Bienvenido estudiantes a la academia World Academy. Todos los aquí presentes habéis tenido la suerte de ganaros con vuestro esfuerzo la beca Hetalia, una de las más importantes del mundo. A pesar de no ser muchos los que estáis aquí es parte del plan escolar. La academia se compone de este edificio extra donde se llevarán a cabo las clases de la beca Hetalia. No os desaniméis por la separación con el resto de los alumnos. Una separación que marca la diferencia, todos los que estáis aquí sois especiales. No se os está permitido juntaros con el resto de estudiantes a menos dentro de los espacios marcados y a las horas requeridas… vamos, en el centro lúdico los fines de semana desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche.

"Las comidas tiene un horario específico y una rotación de cocineros cada semana además de los ayudantes a recoger. Hay varias salas lúdicas en vuestro edificio de dormitorios para las horas libres. Como ya se ha dicho, al ser tan pocos, la academia solo aporta un edificio de convivencia en el que tanto mujeres como hombres convivirán sin problemas. De que se lleve a cabo esa idea será el jefe del comité disciplinario Arthur Kirkland."

El chico rubio de antes se levantó y saludó a los demás estudiantes. A su lado estaba la hermanita de Mai. Tenía el rostro enfurruñado.

El director prosiguió.

-En estos momentos os vamos a dejar que subáis a vuestras respectivas habitaciones. La profesora Artemisa os indicará cuales son vuestros respectivos cuartos. En ellos os espera en el escritorio vuestro horario y vuestros uniformes tanto como el manual y las reglas. En dos días comenzarán las clases, mientras familiarizaos con vuestro nuevo hogar.

Se supone que era el final y como tal todos debían aplaudir. Y eso hicieron pero de mala gana, al parecer por el discurso la mayoría parecía pensar que acababan de entrar a la cárcel.

La primera en levantarse fue la hermana pequeña, se iba a escabullir pero Arthur la atrapó de la capucha de la sudadera. Le dijo que estaba prohibido correr. Volvió a sacarle la lengua y se soltó a la fuerza. El pobre jefe del comité disciplinario iba a tener trabajo.

La agarró de nuevo y la llevó hasta la fila donde esperaban a que le diesen sus llaves de dormitorios. El joven Arthur le pareció ver la cara de un conocido, se despistó solo un segundo y la chica ya no estaba a su lado. Se acababa de colar delante de un rubio altísimo con cara serie. Era como un armario empotrado. Se quejó a la cría y esta le dijo algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Delante de ella había una pareja de pelo castaño. Escuchó como la profesora decía:

-Oh, los hermanos Fernandez Carriedo, les comunico que por una ligera equivocación van a ocupar la misma habitación. Como son hermanos no veo dificultad alguna. Tomen la llave catorce—no les dio tiempo a replicar-. ¡Siguiente!

La hermanita se puso ante ella.

-¡Soy Vitna Yae Xeng! ¿Me toca ir con mi hermanita mayor?—preguntó esperanzada.

La profesora se envaró.

-La otra excepción, la única de las chicas que tiene una habitación para sí sola. Debes de ser revoltosa para que te pongan en frente al jefe del comité disciplinario… Vigilancia hasta de noche… esta juventud de hoy en día… toma la llave trece.

Vitna no se fue, estaba en shock.

-¿Tengo en frente a Kirkland? ¡No es justo!


	2. Bomba

Vitna miró la habitación que le había tocado. Era espaciosa ya que en ella había dos camas, una deshabitada. Sus maletas estaban tiradas en medio de la habitación como si nada. Sacó su portátil y lo encendió. Buscó sus altavoces y comenzó a escuchar música mientras juntaba ambas camas para formar una sola enorme. Comenzó a saltar encima de ella mientras que escuchaba New devide.

No tardó nada en que el malhumorado Kirkland apareciese remiéndale por el exceso de volumen. Continuó saltando y cantando.

En todo el pasillo se escucharon los gritos…. Todos sintieron un escalofrío. Unos pocos se atrevieron a mirar…

Arthur Kirkland estaba sobre ella encima de la cama y estaban luchando… algo parecido a la lucha libre. A pesar de que Vitna era una inofensiva chica no tuvo piedad alguna con ella. Mai se alejó y se encerró en su habitación.

En la otra la lucha acabó con la perdida de Vitna, la chica bajó el volumen un poco de la música… si antes estaba a un 15 ahora estaba a 13. Más no pudo conseguir Kirkland. La chica lo tiró (literalmente) fuera de su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a quitar todo lo que tenía en la maleta. Puso sus dibujos y sus posters por las paredes. Colgó la ropa malamente en su gran armario. Llenó sus estantería con libros… lo quitó todo pero no abrió una de las maletas que tenía como mínimo nueve candados. Esa maleta la metió debajo de la cama mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada… de esas que tienen los niños pequeños cuando van a hacer algo malo.

Cerró su habitación con llave y se fue escuchando música con su móvil patata… sí, patata, esos móviles que cuando se te caen al suelo no se rompen, rompen el suelo. El pobre solo tenía algunos rasguños a pesar de acabar cayendo desde un segundo piso, pateado, perdido en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, caído en un acantilado y utilizado como arma… sí, seguía vivo. Bajó las escaleras y miró como los demás hacían una especie de cola. En la cual se coló hasta llegar al primero, un chico de pelo marrón. Con cara de tonto.

-Eh, tú, ¿qué pasa?

El otro se estaba meneado con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Pasta, pasta, pasta…

El chico rubio al que ya le había colado antes le respondió bien en su lugar.

-Lo que Feliciano quiere decir es que vamos a comer… y creo que espera que sea pasta—suspiró pesadamente, el pobre no soportaba a Feliciano-, soy Ludwing Bielshmidt, su compañero de cuarto.

Le tendió la mano y ella la agarró contenta, una especie de amigo más al cual fastidiar.

Más gente comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Las puertas del comedor seguían cerradas. Si seguían así acabarían por convertirse en algo parecido a unos zombis en busca de comida. Y eso mismo lo pensó alguien más.

-¡Chicos!—los llamaron y todos se giraron al mismo tiempo. Un flash lo dejó a todos ciegos. La profesora que tenía la cámara no paraba de reírse…-venga, poneos todos juntos vamos a sacar otra foto, ¡el inicio de curso!

Vitna sonrió para sí y cuando todos se colocaron al último segundo saltó sobre varios y por alto reflejo la cogieron. La chica salió en el medio y medio de la foto. Sonriente. La siguiente foto iba a salir y esta vez tiró algo al aire que explotó dejándoles a todos con una cara… indescriptible. Todos estaban llenos de pintura azul… acaba de explotar una granada de pintura que se utilizaba en paintball. La siguiente foto salió con todos riéndose los unos de los otros menos algunos que estaban cabreados… (Kirkland). La tercera todo el mundo se dio cuenta que estaban manchados y en la última foto todos se lanzaron a buscar a Vitna. Sin duda, eran unas fotos inolvidables.

La chica se escaqueó como puedo a gatas entre las piernas de todos hasta que chocó con las de unas. Miró hacía arriba…

-Mierda—se quejó.

Kirkland estaba de pie ante ella y con una cara que asustaría hasta a Ludwing Bielshmidt, ese altísimo e implacable estudiante alemán. La agarró de la chaqueta y tiró de ella hasta que la puso de pie.

- Vitna Yae Xeng… pequeña terrorista… vas a limpiar todo esto y me aseguraré de que así sea. Como te distraigas un solo segundo te pegaré… así hasta que aprendas a ser una persona normal y corriente.

La chica le sacó como siempre la lengua y él le dio una fuerte colleja y siguió así hasta que cogió una fregona y comenzó a limpiar. A la mínima le pegaba. Kirkland no tenía conciencia, era una persona infame.

La chica se escondía en su capucha la de la sudadera mientras aguantaba el maltrato y mientras oía como los demás comían… Kirkland las iba a pagar… y muy caras. Poco después apareció el otro chico… al parecer también había hecho algo… y lo puso a limpiar con ella.

-Feliciano, no seas vago, yo ya hice demasiado así que el resto te toca acabarlo tú lo más rápido posible—le susurró en un momento que Kirkland no miraba.

El chico puso su sonrisa tonta y comenzó a limpiar lo más rápido posible. El tío era tonto, pero de remate.

Bueno, era la hora de comer y todos casi se habían ido. Solo faltaba por comer dos personas. Ella y Kirkland. Se fue a la otra parte del comedor, tenía que empezar con su venganza.

La profesora entró por la puerta.

-Arthur, recuerda que comienzas como cocinero esta semana junto a los hermanos Vargas. Pobre, con la responsabilidad del comité estudiantil y todo… no te sobresfuerces.

No, no te sobresfuerces porque yo te ganaré en una batalla sin trampas…. Caerás—pensó Vitna. Era hora de vendetta.


	3. Gatito inofensivo

Kirkland tenía una sensación extraña durante toda la tarde. Todavía no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo iba mal… Vigiló a Vitna desde la lejanía, la chica no hizo más que escuchar música sentada en un rincón… estaba demasiado tranquila. Puede ser que estuviese cansada o que no se pudiese mover por estar completamente atada.

Kirkland se decía a sí mismo que era por precaución. Tenerla así presa significaba que no haría daño alguno. Pero su tranquilidad era demasiado impenetrable. Como la calma que precede la tormenta. A regaña dientes tuvo que admitir la ayuda de el subjefe del comité disciplinario, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El chico tuvo problemas al principio, pero tras hablar un poco el chico peli castaño le colocó unos cascos enormes y le puso música. Vitna entró en su calma extraña.

Era como si estuviese en coma. Antonio la miraba sonriente y le decía cosas de vez en cuando sobre los grupos de música. Una vez vio como el chico le daba de comer golosinas mientras le golpeaba la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña o un perrito al que estaban elogiando. Arthur suspiró, la mitad de su energía había expirado en el último castigo de la chica. Atarla no había sido fácil.

Continuó con sus tareas sin darle más vueltas a sus temores. Los hermanos Vargas se metieron en la cocina mientras él ayudaba a poner la mesa. No es que tuviesen que hacer todo ellos tres, solo eran de ayuda a los empleados. Era una parte de la materia que se daba en esa beca, la preparación para el futuro en caso de que no encontrases un buen trabajo y tuvieses que vivir a costa de otra persona por lo menos ser útil en las tareas de casa… esa era la visión de Arthur… y la de muchos más.

Feliciano trabaja en las cocinas mientras su hermano… estorbaba. Ellos dos eran los nietos del director de la academia. Nadie, a excepción de él, lo sabía aún. Aunque bueno… nadie se creería que ese dúo de idiotas entrase con una beca tan importante. Y pensándolo bien, Vitna también tiene que tener amigos suficientes como para que a esa terrorista la dejasen entrar en la academia, pensó Kirkland.

Se cabreó, soportó seguir poniendo más platos y entró en la cocina. Apartó a un lado a Feliciano y comenzó a dar vueltas a la salsa de tomate… que raro… pasta, pensó irónicamente. No le quedaba más que seguir las reglas y aceptar trabajar… después de todo su abuelo era el mejor amigo del director. Aunque a diferencia de los gemelos Vargas él estaba allí por su propio mérito. Y además era el jefe del club disciplinario. Tenía que dar ejemplo a todos. Después de todo, no había nadie mejor que él, pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Arthur, que mono la ama de casa del club disciplinario—oyó que le decía una voz a su espalda. Era Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Ese al que había permitido quedarse con el subjefe del club. No se llevaban muy bien pero Arthur lo prefería mil veces antes que a Alfred F. Jones, su creído primo.

-Bastardo… haz algo como subjefe y trabaja… ¡vago!

Le pasó otros tantos platos. De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa que lo dejó helado. Si Antonio estaba ahí él no estaba con Vitna… y si Vitna estaba suelta eso significaba peligro. Miró hacía los lados y vio sorprendido como Vitna estaba sentada encima de una mesa, atada todavía, y con los cascos puestos mientras jugaba con la PSP. Parecía un gatito inofensivo.

-¿Cómo lo haces…?—le preguntó a Antonio.

-¿El qué?

Kirkland señaló a Vitna y formuló la misma pregunta.

-Pues… solo le presté mi juego de Assasin´s creed y le enseñé nuevos grupos de música. No es tan mala si la tienes ocupada… es como una niña pequeña—sonrió orgulloso de su conquista.

Arthur le dio una colleja. Se quejó sin entender.

-Así la estás consintiendo.

-Peor es maltratarla—le rebatió Antonio enfadado.

-Parad por favor… haya paz—dijo una voz femenina. Era la hermana de Antonio.

Arthur se fue a seguir con otro trabajo sin decir nada más. Antonio miró con enfado a su hermana.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Cristina.

-¡Soy Mar, atontado! Ve a abrir las puertas del comedor. Yo voy comenzar a servir la comida… y por el amor de Dio desatar a esa cría.

Kirkland suspiró desde el otro lado de la habitación. Conocía desde hace poco a la hermana de Antonio… siempre se metía en medio para que no siguiesen discutiendo. Pero su pacifismo tenía un ligero problema: era aspirante a dictadora, una mandona.

Los estudiantes entraron y cada uno fue sirviéndose la comida y repartiéndola como una gran familia. Kirkland se sentó a comer. Ya era hora de una cena tranquila. No se percato de que su terrorista ya no estaba atada. Solo lo recordó cuando alguien dijo:

-¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

Miró hacía donde procedía las voces justo a tiempo para ver como Vitna caía al suelo completamente pálida. Se acercó rápidamente a ella. Todos estaban a su alrededor expectantes. Kirkland trató de mandar a una chica para que avisase a un profesor. Pero está parecía un tanto cabreada. Recordó quién era, la hermana mayor de Vitna. Esta le propinó una patada.

-¡Deja de hacer el subnormal de una vez y compórtate! Esa es una broma muy vieja y de muy mal gusto.

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Era un chico que al igual que Vitna estaba pálido. Se desmoronó mientras trataba de pedir ayuda. El comedor entró en pánico. Todos se dispersaron en una crisis moral, otros en busca de profesores y otros trataban de calmar a los demás.

-¿Tu quién eres? Esta es mi broma—Le susurró entre todo el ruido Vitna al hombre que estaba a su lado tirada.

-Sin mí la broma no funcionaría… soy tu aliado, Vitna… por ahora.

Ella bufó.

-No te creas tanto la idea es mía. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gilbert… van a venir los profesores… ¿revivimos?

Vitna asintió y comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que él. Todos comenzaron a mirarlos sin comprender… hasta que lo hicieron y se lanzaron sobre ellos. El tercer al mando del comité disciplinario puso orden mientras el jefe… bueno, Vitna iba a tener más moratones, con eso se explica todo.

Aún así estaba contenta, su nombre lo conocían todos incluso Gilbert.


	4. Discordia del director

El director miraba con un semblante aparentemente tranquilo… el único fallo era su ceja que temblaba demostrando su asombro. Había hecho apuestas en cuanto tiempo tardaría en entrar el primer alumno por la puerta de su despacho por algún mal comportamiento. Ahora le debía dinero a su mejor amigo. Nunca había creído que un par de críos acabasen en su despacho antes, incluso, de empezar las clases.

Mandó salir a la chica primero después de echarle una bronca de las que duran más de media hora. La chica se fue sin cenar a la habitación, era parte de su castigo. Un castigo débil por ser el primero de muchos tantos y por aún no empezaron las clases.

El chico tuvo su otra ración de reprimenda a la cual se quedó dormido durante ella. Se acabó yendo sin que se lo dijese el director, se despidió con un nos volveremos a ver y se fue por donde había venido. En la sala solo quedaba el director y el jefe del comité.

-La chica debería tener un castigo más severo…

-Vitna está becada como todos. Cada uno que está aquí por su propio mérito. Cada uno tiene su característica… en esta beca se seleccionaron para que los compañeros consigan hacer que entre sí mejoren su formación. Ella es una pieza más de este rompecabezas en el que tú también juegas, Arthur Kirkland. Es tu trabajo controlarla… además del resto del consejo estudiantil Hetalia/Club de disciplina. Tienes un gran peso en tus espaldas… y sé que serás capaz de soportarlo.

Arthur sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza. El director acababa de admitir que él era el mejor y que confiaba en él. Que ni su primo Alfred le podía hacer sombra… y un montón de cosas más como estatuas con su nombre y… bueno, su imaginación no tienen límites. Salió del despacho del director con una gran sonrisa cínica…

Hay tres tipos de personas:

- 1º: Las que se duchan.

- 2º Las que no se duchan.

- 3º Las que odian irse a duchar pero una vez que está en el baño le es imposible salir.

Ella era del tercer tipo. Después de aguantar al director había ido a su habitación y de allí cogió sus cosas y fue en busca del baño. Se metió en una ducha a regaña dientes… después de meterse bajo la ducha comenzó a divagar sobre la vida, la existencia y los gatos. Bueno… qué se le va a hacer. Estaba en el pequeño cubículo de la ducha que estaba por ahora limpio. La mampara separaba la ducha del resto del gran baño común. Tenía suerte que la ducha tenía donde colgar la toalla y su neceser con el gel corporal y el champú extra enorme comprado al azar… Llenó sus manos del champú y se lo untó por toda la cabeza. Era de esas personas que utilizaban en exceso los champús… un bote enorme solo le duraba dos semanas cuando a una persona normal le duraba un mes y medio.

Después de casi una hora y cuarto cerró el grifo del agua. Oyó como las chicas ya estaban al otro lado, impacientes a pesar de haber diez duchas más en la planta. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que en esa planta había pocas chicas no se deberían quejar.

Se enrolló en su toalla y salió. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes.

-Terrorista.

-Facha.

Se llamaron a la vez con sus respectivos motes "cariñosos". Dos pasos después de cruzarse ambos se pararon y se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos solo llevaban una única toalla. Arthur enrojeció al ver que la hermanita pequeña no era tan pequeña… y que las sudaderas podían esconder demasiadas cosas.

Vitna miró alarmada a su alrededor… estaba rodeada de tíos TODOS en condiciones muy expuestas como la suya. Era bueno descubrir que algunos de sus compañeros tenían cierta tableta de chocolate… pero preferiría descubrirlo cuando su cuerpo estaba casi por completo expuesto. Tragó saliva y rompió el profundo silencio expectante.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí panda de pervertidos? ¿No veis que el baño es de mujeres o es que ahora todos habéis reconocido ser de la otra acera?

Kirkland despertó del extraño sueño que lo impedía reaccionar.

-Eres tú la pervertida, este es nuestro baño. Así que agradecería que te pusieses algo de ropa y fuese directa al despacho del director. Está claro que eres tu quien se equivoca.

En ese mismo momento entró otra chica. Ni les prestó la menor atención. Fue a parase junto a otro chico, uno de los más altos que justamente tenía cara demacrada. Todos miraban atónitos como empezaba a desnudarse hasta que alguien la cubrió con una toalla.

-No es muy heroico dejar que una dama este expuesta ante estos estudiantes.

Se acercó a Vitna con una sonrisa, digamos la típica que sale en los anuncios… Le puso su enorme camisa alrededor de los hombros. Es chico era uno de los pocos que todavía estaba vestido.

Una tercera chica entró por la puerta. Se quedó en shock, no reaccionaba. Un chico se acercó a ella y le tapó los ojos.

-Esto es algo que no puedes ver, Cris.

La chica reaccionó y comenzó a golpearlo mientras le gritaba lo imbécil que era y que su nombre no era ese. Aparte de dejar todo claro que era el peor hermano del mundo por confundirla siempre con su gemela.

El baño de la tercera planta era un caos. Tal caos que el director se acabó enterando e hizo acto de presencia asombrado de ver la pequeña guerra campal que había dentro sobre a quién pertenecía el lavabo. Todo acabó con la voz profunda y alta del director…

-Es un baño unisex. ¡No debéis tener problema alguno! ¿O es que sois unos niños pequeños berreones? Dejad de quejaros u os pongo a todos a comenzar las clases mañana mismo sin fines de semana libres. Vosotros elegís. Este baño pertenece a todos los habitantes de la tercera planta. Tanto chicas como chicos. Ahora a dormir panda de críos.


End file.
